injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Magneto (Multiverse saga)
Magneto is a playable in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Magneto is a character from The Comics by Marvel comics. It is one of the characters that come the DLC, New Heroes and Villains Pack. History Magneto was born Max Eisenhardt sometime in the late 1920s to a middle-class German-Jewish family. Max's father, Jakob Eisenhardt, was a decorated World War I veteran. Surviving discrimination and hardship during the Nazi rise to power, the passing of the Nuremberg Laws in 1935, and the Kristallnacht, Max and his family fled to Poland where they were captured during the German invasion of Poland and sent to the Warsaw Ghetto. Max and his family escaped the ghetto, only to be betrayed and captured again. His mother, father, and sister were executed and buried in a mass grave, but Max survived, possibly due to the manifestation of his mutant powers. Escaping from the mass grave, he was ultimately captured yet again and sent to Auschwitz, where he eventually became a Sonderkommando. While at Auschwitz, Eisenhardt reunited with a Romani girl named Magda, with whom he had fallen in love when he was younger, and with whom he escaped the prison camp during the October 7th 1944 revolt. Following the war, he and Magda moved to the Ukrainian city of Vinnytsia, and Max adopted the name "Magnus". Magda and Magnus had a daughter named Anya, and lived uneventfully until an angry mob, spurred on by a first manifestation of Magnus' powers, burned down their home with Anya still inside. Magnus was enraged at the mob for preventing him from rescuing Anya, and his powers were unleashed, killing the mob and destroying a part of the city. Magda, terrified at Magnus' power, left him and later gave birth to the mutant twins Pietroand Wanda before she died. Wanted by the authorities for the deaths and destruction in Vinnytsia, and while searching for Magda, Magnus paid a Romanian forger, George Odekirk, to create the cover identity of "Erik Lehnsherr, the Sinte gypsy". "Erik" relocated to Israel, where he met and befriended Charles Xavier while working at a psychiatric hospital near Haifa. There, the two debated the consequences humanity faced with the rise of mutants, though neither revealed to the other that they were mutants. However, they were forced to reveal their inherent abilities to one another while facing Baron Strucker and Hydra. Following the battle, Erik, realizing that his and Xavier's views were incompatible, left with a cache of hidden Nazi gold, which provided him with the finances to pursue his goals. Magneto and Xavier would eventually part ways because of the differences in their beliefs on how to help mutants. Art by Carlos Pacheco. Magneto's experiences surviving Nazi Germany, Auschwitz, and Vinnytsia would shape his outlook on the situation that mutants face in the Marvel Universe. Determined to keep such atrocities from ever being committed against mutantkind, he is willing to use deadly force to protect mutants. He would believe that mutants ("Homo superior") will become the dominant life form on the planet and would set about either creating a homeland on Earth where mutants could live peacefully, or conquering and enslaving humanity in the name of mutantkind. later, after almost murdering Kitty Pride and discover that Scarlet Witch and Quicksiler were their children, Magneto is regret for their actions and would help the X-Men and other superheroes at different opportunities. Ending Entrance, Exit, and Taunt Entrance: Magneto levitates onscreen, surrounded with a magnetic forcefield, and dispels his barrier before taking a fighting stance. Exit: Magneto clenches his fist and raises it, magnetic sparks gathering around it. Moveset Special Attacks * Electromagnetic/EM Disruptor: Fires a electromagnetic beam from his hand. * Hyper Gravitation: '''Fires a clump of magnetic power to bind the foe, the opponent caught by the energy with be dragged towards Magneto. * '''Magnetic Forcefield: Reversal/Counter move, creates a brief forcefield to parry an incoming attack. * Magnetic Flight: Magneto takes to the sky, but is unable to block while doing so. * Magnetic Blast: Cross his arms in a Sonic Boom fashion to fire a slashing EM wave. * Electromagnetic/EM Pulse: Fires particles of energy from his hand, they drag the opponent towards Magneto if they hit, but are easily blocked. * Fatal Attraction: Pulls the opponent towards him. * Repulsion: Pushes the opponent away from him. * Reverse Polarity: Pulls airborne opponents to the ground. Grab Hyper Gravitation: Magneto sends out a wave of magnetic power that binds the opponent before lifting them up and slam in them into the ground. Super Move Magnetic Tempest: Magneto telekinetically summons numerous chunks of metal and fires all of them at the opponent. Ultimate Attack Gravity Squeeze: Magneto sends a wave of electromagnetic energy across the ground. If it hits, Magneto holds up his hand, telekinetically lifting the opponent with electromagnetism before surrounding them with various pieces of scrap metal, shaping it into a ball around them. Magneto then forcefully crushes the opponent inside the metal ball, dealing huge damage before finishing them off with a wave of electromagnetism that causes the ball to explode with his foe inside of it. Alternate Costumers Magneto1full01.png|primary Ultimate_Magneto.png|ultimate 8414bb564c972e5e71512e533909959b446b1a009c9a14dbe29c9d9fa4738d17.jpeg|Age Of Apocalypse (Movie) MagnetoApol02.jpg|Age Of Apocalypse (Comic) Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:DLC Category:DLC (Multiverse saga) Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Balanced Category:DLC Characters Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes